


i'm tired, let me stay (please)

by thor_odinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (thundershield yeet), Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but i adore them together tbh, i love these two!!, theyre not my Main Steve Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Sam and Steve come home late at night; Steve is too tired to get himself upstairs.





	i'm tired, let me stay (please)

Sam and Steve stumble in through the front door. Well. Steve stumbles; Sam just unlocks the door and stops him from dropping face flat on the floor.

“I'm exhausted,” breathes Steve, flopping on the couch, shoes and jacket still on. “Remind me never to book tickets this late again.”

Sam chuckles from the doorway. “I did try to tell you.”

Steve flaps a hand dismissively. “Yeah, _ after _I booked the tickets.”

“Let’s go to bed, captain. You look pooped.” He takes off his shoes and walks into the living room.

Steve shakes his head sluggishly, lifting his feet up on the sofa. “I’m too tired to move,” he whines.

Sam looks at him, fighting a grin. “Steve,” he says, a warning undertone to his voice.

As he talks, he sits down on the floor in front of Steve, who dangles his arm off the sofa, resting it on Sam’s shoulder. Sam takes his hand, peppering kisses to his palm and the pads of his fingers.

“You know I love you, right?” Steve mumbles, voice laced with fatigue.

Sam looks up at him, pressing a kiss to the heel of his hand. He’s looking down, expression soft, a sleepy, lopsided grin on his face.

Sam returns it, heart fluttering. “I know,” he says quietly, Steve’s eyes slipping shut. “I love you too.”

Almost instantly, Steve’s chest rises and falls with even breaths and Sam shakes his head fondly. He gets up off the floor, takes Steve’s shoes off, and then draws the curtains. He gets out the old sleeping bag that they had kept for nights like this – when one of them is too tired to make it upstairs, the other would kip on the living room floor to keep him company – and throws it to the floor.

He presses one last kiss to Steve’s forehead. “Sweet dreams, darling,” he whispers against his skin before following him into slumber.


End file.
